The Last Dance
by Sakura Keiko
Summary: My first Tsubasa and Misaki fanfic! Dedicated to my dear friend, ShiawasewaKagami, who fell in love with Tsubasa the first time she saw him. ANYWAY, Tsubasa's sick so who will Misaki go with to the Last Dance? Or WILL she go to the last dance?
1. Sick

_**~The Last Dance~**_

_**Dedicated to my friend ShiawasewaKagami or Tsuki(who has fallen in love with Tsubasa ever since she watched Gakuen Alice)**_

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Gakuen Alice. Its rightful owner is Higuchi tachibana

Without further ado...

* * *

"You what?" Misaki demanded with her arms crossed and glared at her bestfriend.

Tsubasa, lying on his bed, coughed, "I don't think I can get well in time for the Last Dance."

"But who in the world will I go with?"Misaki asked.

"I don't know." Tsubasa shrugged, "Pick one of your fanboys..?"

"Never!" Misaki exclaimed in disgust, "Look, you have to get well. I'll ask for Nonoko to make you some medicine-Want some water?"

Tsubasa reasoned, "Misaki, go with _someone else_ at the Last Dance. This is our last year in this Academy. Aren't you bored with me already? Oh, and I do want water."

"I'm not giving you water."Misaki said, using water as a blackmailing factor, "I'm not giving you anything you want because you said that. The other boys in this Academy are too ...clingy."

"If I get some water, maybe I'll get..." Before Tsubasa could finish his sentence, Misaki had already rushed to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

He sighed. Misaki was raised to get what she wanted...by Tsubasa. Hi kinda regretted doing that but before(believe it or not), Misaki was a shy girl. Tsubasa remembered the day they met. She was getting bullied by some tall guys and she was crying. Tsubasa stepped in and controlled their shadows and after having fun playing with them, they ran as fast as they can away from them.

Tsubasa faced Misaki and said, "Hi. I'm Andou Tsubasa. What's your name?"

"H-Harada." Misaki replied, "Harada Misaki."

From that day on, Tsubasa had helped her bring up her self-confidence and defended her. But he went too overboard. The Misaki now is the opposite of the Misaki before. But he likes both of them-Yeah. Tsubasa likes his bestfriend-and-close-to-sister Misaki. AT first, he thought he just liked her as a sister, but now he realizes that he _like-likes_ her. But he'd never have the courage to say that in front of her. Just then, Misaki arrived with a glass of water.

"Thanks." Tsubasa muttered as he got the glass.

Misaki sat on his bed and looked at him with a worried look. Tsubasa immediately noticed this.

"if I didn't know you, "Tsubasa said with a teasing smirk on his face, "I'd say you're worried about me."

Misaki snorted, "Yeah, right. As if _I'd_ be worried about **you**. I'm just thinking about the last dance."

"Of course you are." Tsubasa said and grinned at her.

Misaki blushed and looked away, "Lie down. Otherwise, you won't get better."

"Yes, yes." Tsubasa said, lying down.

"You hungry?"

"Nah. I just wanna sleep. You should go buy a dress or something…"

"I've decided."

"what?" Tsubasa asked, not quite getting what Misaki was talking about.

Misaki stood up and said, "I'm not going to the Last Dance."

"WHAT?" Tsubasa repeated, much louder.

* * *

I know most people don't like cliffhangers, but it's my style. Take it or Leave it. Anyway, please review! If I don't get at least..hmm…3 reviews, I'm not gonna update…

Hotaru: Misaki blackmailed with _water?_ Seriously, you are a stupid author.

Keiko: I AM NOT! I guess I have to learn more about blackmailing but it isn't my fault-Misaki was the one who said it.

Misaki: Don't put the blame on others. _You_ are the one writing this story, remember? Everything is _your _fault.

Keiko: You people are mean...

Mikan: Hey! DOn't pick on Keiko-chan!

Keiko: Arigatou, Mikan-chan! But I'm still going to continue loving rukaru better than natsukan..

Mikan: It's okay, Keiko-chan! Everyone can choose!

Keiko: See? Hotaru, Misaki...Mikan should be your role model! EVen though she isn't smart and she isn't very careful and usually trips and even though she has a lot of lackings...she's still nice!

Hotaru:Nice people are endangered species nowadays. But I still don't care. And I still think you're a stupid author.

Keiko: You'e just jealous because I haven't made a fanfic of you dancing with RUKA at the Last DAnce.

Hotaru: *continuously shoots Keiko with her Baka GUn*

Keiko: *runs away* Ruka! Stop your girlfriend from deliberately trying to kill me!

Ruka; SOrry, Keiko-chan. But even me can't do that. Good luck, though.

Keiko: THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME!

Please review~!


	2. My responsibiliy

Here's Chapter two everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Well, before I start talking about random things which are completely far from this story…here's the second chapter!(Wait—I think I said that already)

* * *

**~My Responsibility~**

"Misaki repeated, "I'm not going to the Last Dance."

Tsubasa stood up, "You canNOT _not_ go to the last Dance, Misaki! This is your last year here and you're going to ruin it by not going to the program awaited by most girls, _the last dance_."

"Why do you care?" Misaki asked, with her arms crossed.

"Because" Tsubasa started, "You're my responsibility…I'm the reason you are what you are now. Remember when you were little? You were really shy back then so I helped you."

"Are you saying you regretted meeting me?"

"No! I never said that, Misaki! I just won't allow you to—"

"I'm not a kid anymore! I can choose for myself. You can't tell me what to do."

'_There she goes again with that spoiled attitude.'_Tsubasa thought and said, "But it's—"

"It's NOT your fault. This is _exactly_ the reason why I'm doing this. I want to show you that…you raised me right…I want to show you that you made the right decisions…"

Tsubasa was shocked. He never expected these words coming from his one and only.

'_She sounds like a kid trying to prove that she's big enough…so cute...But still, I'm not going to allow her to miss the Last Dance.'_

"Misaki" Tsubasa said, "Let's make a deal."

"A…deal?"

Tsubasa nodded, "Go to the Last Dance and I'll try my best to catch up."

Misaki continued, "And if you _don't_?"

Tsubasa grinned. He knew she was going to say that.

He said, "Well, I'll do whatever ridiculous desire you want me to do for a day."

Misaki thought about it and said, "Make it a week and it's a deal."

"Fine." Tsubasa smirked, satisfied, "Meanwhile, you go to Central Town and find yourself a pretty dress.I don't want to be seen with someone without style…Here's two thousand rabbits to make sure."

"I can buy a dress myself." Misaki said.

"If you don't need the money for the dress, you can keep it." Tsubasa said, waving the money for Misaki to smell. Misaki loved money (Just like Hotaru ^_^ Gomen for being a Rukaru fan!). She took it.

Before she left. She stole a quick glance at Tsubasa and said, "Take care of yourself or the dress will be useless."

"You're just worried about me." Tsubasa teased.

"AM NOT!" And Misaki slammed the door.

Realization dawned at the girl after she slammed the door.

**Misaki's POV**

I just slammed a door. At Tsubasa. The guy I hate because he never realized how much I love him since we were kids… Oh, who cares anymore? I know he'll never love me back and I have no intention of revealing my feelings for him. Never. Ever. In. My. Miserable. Life. I hurriedly went to the bus stop. You know, before the bus _leaves._ (I apologize for Misaki's behavior)

I sat on one of the seats and put my bag on the seat beside me, not wanting any random person to sit on it. I had always gone to Central Town with Tsubasa. Tsubasa never got sick before…Except that _one_ time.. And also _that _time… I had to give him one of Nonoko's pills. But I had never gone to Central Town alone. I must sound like a kid.,. What can I say? I've been spoiled. Life had always been good for me. There was always someone right beside me all my life… Maybe that's why he felt like I was _his_ responsibility.

I pondered on the situation on the way there. If Tsubasa had seen this, he'd probably tease me for knowing what 'situation' means… He still treats me like a little girl. Like a father. He just sees me somewhere between a daughter and a best friend. I sighed. He'll never love me the way I love him…

* * *

Okay! There's the second chapter! I know it's short, but it's longer than the first one, right? I promise I'll update soon! Maybe tomorrow even… ANYWAY, I _really_ need to go. And thanks for all the reviews!


	3. Attention!

**Author's Note:**

Hey there! I'm just here to inform you that my friend will continue this story. I'm not really sure WHEN she's planning to post chapter three up, but she says she has some ideas. She can be pretty random sometimes, but she's a GREAT author. She just doesn't have enough time to write.

Her profile name is Shiawasewakagami Please drop by her profile from time to time to see if she has continued the story.

Meanwhile, let's talk about _other_ things! Have you heard about Cleverbot ()? It's really fun! Some people say it's not real and you just talk to another random person every 3 dialogues. But I proved them wrong. I had a 5-dialogue making-sense conversation with Clevie(I like calling him that). Clevie is an Artificial Intelligence and may become really random at times…

ANYWAY, check Shia's profile 'kay?

~Sakura Keiko


	4. Chapter Three has been posted!

**2nd Author's Note:**

Shia has posted the next chapter! Here's the address:

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)s(slash)6954784(slash)1(slash)The_Last_Dance_ShiaKagamiTurn


End file.
